A coaxial connector of this type includes a center contact disposed at the center thereof and an outer contact disposed outside the center contact. When the coaxial connector is mutually fitted onto a mating coaxial connector, both of the center contact and the outer contact thereof are required to be appropriately connected to a center contact and an outer contact of the other coaxial connector, respectively.
Thus, even if a positional deviation occurs in an axial direction or a radial direction between the coaxial connectors to be connected to each other, owing to the attachment position of the coaxial connector relative to a support such as a mounting board installed in electronic equipment or a chassis, the positional deviation has to be corrected when connecting both the coaxial connectors.
Therefore, coaxial connectors with a floating mechanism are conventionally used that have a connector body shiftable in an axial radial direction relative to a connector base fixed on a support, so that the connector body is connected to another coaxial connector (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In the coaxial connector with the floating mechanism, the connector body is provided with a center contact disposed at the center thereof, an outer contact disposed outside the center contact, and an insulator interposed between the center contact and the outer contact. The center contact and the outer contact are connected to a center contact and an outer contact of the mating coaxial connector, respectively.
On the other hand, the connector base is provided with a cylindrical outer shell for holding the connector body in a shiftable manner, a center conductor portion disposed at the center within the outer shell, an insulating member for insulating the center conductor portion from the outer shell, and biasing means such as a coil spring or a disc spring for biasing the connector body held by the outer shell in an axial direction or in a radial direction, so that the connector body can be mutually connected to the mating coaxial connector even if an axial deviation occurs.